Cuidando a unos pequeños traviesos
by hatsumi hayashida
Summary: hitomiko le deja encargado a hiroto que cuide a unos niños pero este fue a buscar ayuda a kokoro junto midorikawa,endou y aki a su casa y esta acepto gracias a que midorikawa negocio con ella, Así que por una semana entera a cuidar a unos pequeños traviesos que meterán en muchos líos y situaciones graciosas o vergonzosas a los chicos y chicas


Era una mañana muy tranquila si pero todo se arruino por hiroto,midorikawa,aki y endou por ...

**-NO VOY A CUIDAR A NADIE APARTE DE MI HERMANA Y FURETSU,ENTENDIDO! -**grito una chica de cabello marron lacio con puntas onduladas que le llegaba hasta la cintura,ojos azules y piel clara que estaba con un polo verde claro,short jean y pantuflas,esta se encontraba sentada junto a una pequeña de cabello gris y un mechon rojo del lado derecho,su cabello lo tenia amarrado por dos coletas altas,ojos azules y piel clara que esta vestida con vestido azul

**-vamos kokoro que solo por una semana y ademas no las cuidaras tu sola llamare a los chicos y chicas -**dijo hiroto que se encontraba cargando a un niño de nombre kariya masaki

**-es que acaso estas sordo hiroto,he dicho que no! -**dijo molesta

**-entonces negociemos koko chan -**le propuso midorikawa a lo que la chica sonrio

**-ya nos vamos entendiendo ryuuji kun -**le dijo para que los chicos solo les rebalara una gota en la cabeza

**-que tal si te hacemos tu tarea por un mes -**le dijo a lo que la chica sonrio mas y la pequeña la viera raro

**-bueno chicos traiganlos ya antes que koko se arrepienta -**dijo tsunami que estaba sentado en un sillo tomando una gaseosa y comiendo canchita entre otras golosinas y a su lado fudou que estaba concentrado viendo una pelicula de terror

**-que hacen aqui tsunami y fudou? -**pregunto endou mientras que cargaba a tenma y aki que cargaba a una pequeña niña de cabello lila con puntas moradas y una coleta baja hacia el lado,ojos azul oscuro y piel vainilla que estaba vestida con un polo con un dibujo de perrito,falda de tableros roja y unos zapatos negros

**-La palmera por que no tenia donde ir haci que vino aqui a quedarse y fudou por que la tele de su casa se malogro y se vino aqui a vivir -**les explico con una venita en su cabeza viendo con fastidio a los chicos mientras que estos ignoraban las miradas de odio

**-haya por cierto voy a buscar a los chicos haci que te dejo a estos pequeñines -**dijo hiroto amable a lo que puso a los niños enfrente de kokoro mientras que su hermanita miraba a cierto cabello verde agua oscuro ya que le habia llamado mucho la atencion

**-esta pequeña se llama Hoshizora Nadeshiko tiene 5 años,este es Matsukaze Tenma tiene tiene 5 años y el mas travieso Kariya Masaki tiene 5 años -**los presento aki para que la pequeña se esconda detras de tenma y este se sonrojara

**-a la cuantos mocosos,yo que tu no cuidaba a ninguno -**le dijo fudou a lo que la chica lo viera mal

**-callate o te acuso con tu novia! -**le señalo para que el chico se sonroja fuertemente

**-no digas estupideses!yo no tengo novia! -**le grito rojo como un tomate para que todos se rieran **-mejor me voy a mi cuarto! -**dijo para irse de la sala

**-bueno nosotros nos vamos en un rato volvemos -**dijo hiroto para irse con midorikawa,endou y aki dejando a los pequeños sentados en el sofa

**-bueno angelitos le presento a mi hermanita Hayashida Hatsumi tiene la misma edad que ustedes,espero que se lleven bien y yo soy Hayashida Kokoro,soy su hermana mayor -**dijo para que la pequeña sonria y se acerque a kariya y le de la mano

**-mucho gusto masa chin -**le dijo a lo que en pequeño la viera extraño y no le diera la mano a lo que la niña inflara los cachetes y desviera la mirada molesta

**-hay no -**dijo kokoro a lo que tsunami riera **-bueno hatsu mejor enseñale tu cuarto de juegos mientras hasta que llege furetsu -**dijo a lo que la pequeña asiente la cabeza y se vaya junto a los demas pequeños

-**jajaja si que tiene caracter hatsumi chan -**dijo riendo para que kokoro se siente a su lado

**-si y espero que los demas niños no sean como ella si no ya estoy muerta -**dijo para que tsunami le acaricie la cabeza y esta la viera mal **-tsunami no fastidies **

**-okey mejor veamos una peli,que genero deseas? -**le pregunto

**-una sadica y de terror! -**grito alegre a lo tsunami se le resbalo una gota en la cabeza

**-no me sorprende que te guste ese tipo de cosas al fin a cabo eres prima de fudou -**dijo a lo que la chica solo sonrio

**-y prima lejana tuya - **dijo sonriendo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado,y si quieren participar tiene que dejar dos oc,uno de IE y el otro de IEGO,les voy a dejar un ejemplo al final

OC de inazuma eleven

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad:(15,16,17)**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Pareja:(Fidio,Goenji para arle chan,Kazemaru para haruhi san y endo ya que el estará con Aki)**

**Situación**** sentimental:(le gusta o ya es su novia)**

**extra:(no se lo que ustedes quieran)**

**A quien va cuidar:(excepto kariya,tsurugi,tenma y kirino)**

OC de inazuma eleven go

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad:(entre 5 hasta 7)**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Primer amor: (menos tsurugi para arle chan,kirino para haruhi,tenma y kariya)**

**Extra:**

**Aquí les dejo mi ficha :)**

**-Oc de inazuma eleven **

**Nombre y apellido:kokoro Hayashida**

**Edad:15**

**Apariencia: cabello marrón lacio con puntas onduladas que le llegan hasta la cintura,ojos azules y piel clara**

**Personalidad:es una chica muy terca,pelionera,orgullosa,bromista,puede llegar ser un poco mala pero no lo es,negociante ya que no hace favores gratis pero puede llegar ser amable y tierna en otras palabras una tsundere **

**Pareja:Fidio**

**Situacion sentimental:le gusta pero no se lo dice porque es muy orgullosa**

**Extra:es prima de fudo y prima lejana de tsunami pero nadie lo sabe,es adicta al dulce,le gusta las películas de terror y se lleva bien con kariya**

**A quien va cuidar:a kariya,hatsumi y furetsu**

**-Oc de inazuma eleven go**

**Nombre y apellido:Hatsumi Hayashida**

**Edad:5 años**

**Apariencia:ya la puse arriba es que me da flojera **

**Personalidad:es muy juguetona,graciosa,alegre,traviesa,cariñosa y cuando se molesta si que es un peligro**

**Primer amor:kariya**

**Extra:le encanta los animales en especial los hurones,jugar con fudou y tsunami,siempre que ve a furetsu le pechisca los cachetes y es muy juguetóna así que siempre esta en problemas**


End file.
